Lost Soul
by Aalitta
Summary: The crown Prince of Lipia has a few things to hide. When treated like a child for way to long his father finally allows his to prove himself. But can he do the task he set of for? And will he ever find the adventure he craves?


I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters from the book. Old J.R. does. But if they were mine of how I would torture them. I mean love them!! All of the character's that are introduced in this story are my own original creations. And if you wish to use them please ask my permission. If you don't they will just turn on you anyway they are very loyal!!! Lipia is also my forest. It is hidden from all those who do not know where to look! Very cryptic I know. I hope you like this story for it has consumed my every waking thought.  
  
Lipia is a forest hidden outside of Mirkwood. The elves that inhabit this forest never stray beyond its boundaries. The are a quit host of forest dwelling elves who only keep to themselves never taking interest in the affairs of others. You could say they are neutral in the affairs of the world. The only other kingdom they are even remotely associated with is Mirkwood.  
  
Chapter 1: Council Meeting's Are No Fun!  
  
It was but yet another beautiful day in the forest of Lipia! The young prince Lipanado was enjoying walking thru the forest occasionally stopping to talk to one of his many animal friends. To his people he was yet still a child and was trying hard to learn the ways of his kingdom to be. Earlier that day he had terribly embarrassed himself in front of his father's council.  
  
~ He had been attending the council meetings ever since his 300th birthday. His father King Oranami had finally decided he was ready to take part in the meetings and allowed him to sit in and watch occasionally giving his input of the matters regarding his future kingdom. Today his father was discussing expanding their hospitality to the forest of Mirkwood who was at war with the many dark things that roamed Middle Earth. . God thought Lipanado council meetings are so boring. "We have always been neutral on these matters and do not take kindly to allowing others to enter our forest my lord" Lipanado watched as one of his fathers most trusted council members Rilanomus tried to convince to his father to lend aid to Mirkwood. Rilanomus was one of his father's closest friends and the King always looked for him in aid of such important matters. He was young yet himself only being 1500 years old but he had great wisdom." My lord as you know Mirkwood is at war and has been for the past 100 years, the troops grow weary as their supplies run low" King Thanduil has asked that we give his men shelter so they can regain there strength" After addressing his Lord Rilanomus bowed low and took his seat at the table. King Oranami addressed his council "my trust worthy friends, we have kept out of these matters for far to long." "I agree with Rilanomus on this matter and wish to send a messenger to Mirkwood at once." "Who will take on this task?" The king looked over all of his councilmen. Lipanado silently thought this over. This could be my chance to go outside of our forest to be able to look upon other trees and meet other elves. "Father I wish for you to let me be the messenger if it is alright with you" King Oranami looked at his son shaking his head in disapproval. "My son you are yet still a child and do not no the way of the outside world" "But father if I am never allowed to venture into this world how will I know what it is made up of?" This shocked the other council members who just stared at the young prince who so boldly defied his father. "Well my son I see you are still very much a CHILD by the way you disrespect me in front of my entire council with your quick tongue" Lipanado quickly looked down at the floor in shame his checks a deep crimson. "I know how it is to be young my son and I will decide who will be trusted with this very difficult task. Go for a walk to calm down that fire that burns in you" The prince dismissed himself with a bowl to his father and his council. ~  
  
How could he have been so dumb! Lipanado scolded himself "Why must I always let him down" Ever since his mother had passed away he had felt as though he should grow up much more quickly than that of a normal child. He was but 300 years old and in many ways still a child but he regarded himself to be very grown up. He came upon his favorite place in his kingdom a low pool that sat under a giant weeping willow. The water was so cool to the touch even during the hottest summers. He felt that if he could only make his heart as cold as it's waters then he would be able to impress his father, who to him was emotionless. Lipanado looked down into the cool water glaring at his reflection. What stared back was a creature born of beauty. He had long straight black hair with golden strands woven in. One of his father's council member's Donelo had told him once that no other elf had he seen with such lovely hair. He felt as though it was a constant reminder of how different he was from everyone else. Next came his eye's they were a green with the hint of gold in the center that constantly flickered with his every emotion. He had a soft face that was very angular and a small nose that was just the right size. He had a very slender body that had the beginning of a strong muscle structure. He had been training with knives swords and a bow since he was old enough to hold them. He wished for the great height of his father but he was actually very short for an elf. No one knew how he felt about himself. The mask he tried so hard to keep in place because if it were to slip the. No he must not think of such things now. Why must these memories haunt him when all he wanted to do was forget them? Quickly he splashed the reflection in the pool so he could no longer see himself. He had heard someone approaching from behind him and looked up to see his close friend Paoloni smiling down at him "My prince your father requests your presence at once" "Oh thank you Paoloni" "Would you like for me to escort you back my Prince?" Lipanado just laughed at his friend and bodyguard. "You take your new appointed duties to protect me to seriously my dear Paoloni" "But my Prince it is my job to make sure no harm comes of you. And you being my closest friend is only just a benefit for it is a honor to serve my king in this way." Lipanado just gave his friend a reassuring smile and they walked back to greet his father. This was going to be so much fun he groaned hoping his father would let him do this task. For he needed to leave his home to see the world, and explore all thee lands. Trapped he suddenly felt very trapped in his own home "Please father let me do this" he whispered under his breath. 


End file.
